


【翻译】Inversion

by TypingBird



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: KILL THE MONSTER STEVE, M/M, New Avengers, Superior Iron Man, hickman, incursions, maybe some slight spoilers for the comics, or at least things that are hinted at in them, pain and angst, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypingBird/pseuds/TypingBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Steve从未想过要Tony死去…（噢，是的，他期盼过他的死亡，一个声音背叛了他，这么说着。）（但不该如此，不该在一个烧焦的星球上，对他所做的一切茫然无措，一无所知…）</em>
</p><p> </p><p>是的，基本上就只是在虐。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】Inversion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Inversion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216250) by [Comicsohwhyohwhy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comicsohwhyohwhy/pseuds/Comicsohwhyohwhy). 
  * A translation of [Inversion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216250) by [Comicsohwhyohwhy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comicsohwhyohwhy/pseuds/Comicsohwhyohwhy). 



> 就是个在看过复仇者联盟 34后被刺激出来写下的可怕脑洞。同时还有十一月份发行的新复仇者联盟的偷跑图的一份功劳，详见下图。
> 
>  
> 
> 译者注：
> 
> 有史以来手速最快！三天搞定！
> 
> 我翻得可烂，请务必原文
> 
> 那张图我就不PO过来了，点到原文里就有那张图，原本作者的note那里还有个链接的，但我实在不懂怎么搞_(:3」∠)_，大家自由地回原文那看吧

标题：Inversion

作者：Comicsohwhyohwhy

原文地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/2216250 （更多标签见原文）

 

Tony正跪在Steve的面前，手抓着他的反应堆（*1），面颊因为痛苦而紧绷着，有那么一瞬间，Steve除了心满意足外便别无他感。终于，他把Tony（或者说在数月以来，Tony所成为的最毫无人性之物，Steve难辨其容之物）制服了。终于，终于，他得以制止他屠杀更多的世界。在月余以来的依次追捕光照会成员，收押他们以保证他们的世界，其他的世界在他们穷凶恶极的行为下无虞，他终于来到Tony面前了，这个光照会罪恶行动的领头羊。而他现在得以把他带走了。

Steve伸手去够他制服后面的口袋，那儿有一副手铐。在此期间他又低头看了Tony一次，无助地蜷缩在环绕着他的焦土上，他为他感到一阵今人不舒服的遗憾。但是他没把他的时间浪费在踌躇他的感情上——现下还有更重要的事。Steve弯下腰，手铐在他的手臂上叮当作响，他试着去抓Tony的手。但是Tony从他手上溜走了。

Steve叹息：“Tony，放手吧，都结束了。”

他没法真正地看见Tony的脸，鉴于这个男人正低着头，透过他的银色头盔，就只有一点卷曲的黑发出现在他的视野里。但是他能听到急促的吸气声。

Steve再次去抓Tony的手，试着把他的手臂背到他身后，好把他的双手在那儿拷起来，以彻底制服Tony。但是在他能完成这一切之前，他听见了Tony的声音。

“Steve…”

Steve顿了顿。自上一次他从Tony的口中听见他的名字已经过去太久，太久了（还有那些深夜的低语，不，别想）。当他缓缓转过他的头，面对那男人的时候，他看见Tony也在凝视他，而那自一系列骇人听闻的Skull事件 _（他的毕生大敌竟然着手将他的挚友化为怪物）_ 后就一直充斥着他双眼的蓝色光芒此刻也似乎在闪烁。

 

“Steve，什么……我不知道……什么…”

Tony的脸紧绷着，他的双眼无神。就着星光，Steve意识到Tony正泫然欲泣。肯定有什么发生了——这并不是那个他在过去追捕几个月里的男人，那个将自己比做‘优越者（superior）’，优越到炸毁了一个星球的男人。这个人，有这么一瞬，看起来似乎是他曾经熟知的Tony _（他曾经知道如何去爱的Tony）_ 。

Steve转过身呼叫：“Hank？”他的声音有一点点颤抖。

Hank已经在他身旁了，正在前伸他手里的分光仪（spectrometer）：“Steve，在你用那个离子分解仪击射Tony的时候，好像出了什么问题。他的生命体征在…偏离标准值（off the charts）。”

Steve咽了口唾沫，他看向Tony，他看起来还是那么地茫然若失。他的一只手依然牢牢抓着他的反应堆，就好像他就是需要什么坚固的东西来攥紧。

Steve清了清他的喉咙：“Tony，你知道你在哪儿吗？”

Tony的双眼闪烁着回望他，那双眼里闪烁的蓝色好似在升冉。有那么一会，Tony的嘴角似乎想要弯曲出一个嘲讽的微笑，但随后便他失败了，他的眼神又黯淡了下去，他摇着头：“Steve，它…这疼…”

在他身旁，Hank依然在摆弄他的仪器。那玩意儿开始发射出一种低沉嗡鸣声，Steve皱眉，烦心于这种打扰。他不知道该做些什么来修正这一情况。当他用那个离子分解仪（Ion-discharge）攻击Tony的时候，他甚至都无法确定人类的躯体能够承受住这个（ _他也不是真的在意_ ，他脑后的一个小声音说）。那是一个由Reed Richards原设的——在这男人被捕之后，Steve就开始…劝服他，要他在他们对Tony的追捕中协助他们——由Hank进一步精改的武器，也就意味着，较之变得更加强效。Steve早已心知肚明，他必须使用一切必要的手段来制止Tony，而他也早已做好准备，迈出那至此必要的每一步。然而此刻…Tony在他面前蜷缩着，双颊湿润，显然对现在正发生的一切一无所查…

Steve小心的伸出一只手，放到Tony的肩膀上：“Tony，请跟我们走吧，我们会让你好起来的（sortedout）。”（在某间监狱里，一个小的声音补充道。）

Tony看向他的眼神充满了痛苦和迷茫，Steve感受到他憎恨Tony的决心正在消融。“Steve，我都……我都做了什么……”

“我们等等再谈这个。我现在想让你跟我来，可以吗？”

“我不…我没有那个时间了…”

“你这是什么意思？你现在拥有这个世界上所有的时间，你不用再因为入侵的事继续责怪自己了。”Steve就是没法阻止那种尖锐感渗透到他的声线里。（数月以来，他们——他的复仇者们——都一直在试着寻找一个解决方案，但都无功而返。）

“你…不明白。你用一个离子分解器击中我了，是吗？”Tony指了指那个附在Steve腰带上的小小遥控器。

“是的。它能用来解决你战甲的拆卸。Reed做得不错。”

Tony的眼睛睁大了：“Reed…？”他看起来那么受伤，甚至是被背叛了。

Steve感到一阵汹涌的怒意升了起来。他的笑声愈加尖锐：“是的，你的‘好伙伴’Reed已经在我们的手上了，就在后面的飞艇上。你马上就能加入他了——”

突然Tony屈了下身子，手臂环上了自己，一声呜咽从他的唇瓣间溢了出来。Steve不想关心， _他真的不_ ，但这并没阻止他自己把手放到了Tony的脊背上，好安抚他：“Tony，什么…？”

Hank突然出现在Tony的身旁，正疯狂地往他的设备里输入各种指令：“Steve，他的反应堆在停运。那个爆炸一定太过于猛烈了…我不能…”

Steve感到一只冰冷的手攥住了他的心脏，他转回身看向Tony，他现在正因为痛苦而呻吟着。“Tony，跟我呆在一起，好吗？”他从未……

Tony的脸变得惨白，他的双眼紧闭，唇瓣紧紧抿成一线。他在颤抖，似乎难以保持清醒，Steve让他躺下来，躺在他的大腿上。“Hank，准备一个替代的反应堆， _快去_ 。”

“我们…在一个被夷为平地的星球上，Steve，这儿没有什么代替品。我们得试着把Tony带回地球上，但是现在可能已经没有时间了……他的体征下降地非常快…”

Steve低头看向Tony，这个他恨他胜过所有人的男人 _（这个他爱他胜过所有人的男人）_ ，他又感受到了他胸中涌起的那阵愤怒，叫嚣着要吞没他，挣扎着想要释放。这不公平。他从未想过要Tony死去……（噢，是的，他期盼过他的死亡，一个声音背叛了他，这么说着。）（但不该如此，不该在一个烧焦的星球上，对他所做的一切茫然无措，一无所知…）他从未…

Tony现在颤抖地更剧烈了，他胸前的光芒此时也忽明忽暗。那感觉起来一定如心脏病发一般。就像多年前第一件几乎杀死Tony的那次，他从之浴火重生今自己成为钢铁侠的那次。Steve感到他眼里涌起的泪水。

突然之间，Tony看起来似乎冷静了下了，他呼出一口气，而Steve越过他的睫毛得以窥见一点那在他眼中闪耀的生机勃勃的蓝色。“Steve…”Tony的声音比一声耳语还要微不可察。

Steve俯身靠近他，把他的耳朵靠到Tony的嘴边。“我必须得…告诉…拜托…”但是他的声音渐渐微弱，而Steve感到他的身躯也在他的臂弯里松垮了下去。

Steve看向那血红的天幕，哀鸣不止。

 

********

Tony感受到了他身下坚硬，干冷的地面，但它似乎没能给他提供一点支撑——他的脑袋发晕，还有一阵刀割搬的疼痛插在他的胸膛上，他对所发生之事一无所知，而他对此感到心惊…

当他抬眼，他看见了Steve正伫立在他面前，Steve穿着他闪亮的新制服，但那看起来更像他自己的某件战甲，他手里拿着一个什么仪器。Tony的视线突然模糊了起来，他再知道的下一件事，就是Steve跪在了他的身前，试着抓他的手。Tony挣开了。

他听见一声叹息：“Tony，放手吧，都结束了。”

都…什么结束了？Tony感到奇怪，就好像他不是他自己一般。这儿有一些东西…是什么…他试着说话，可他唯一能做到的就是结结巴巴，Steve似乎也没能理解，他甚至都没做出任何反应，但是这儿还有另一个声音，一段Steve和某个Tony没法看见的人的对话，他只觉得痛苦和茫然在深深吞噬他。他的眼中带有湿意，他知道的，他对此难为情。

然后突然地，记忆就这样涌现了，如同一道耀眼的闪光穿越无光的洞窟而来，然后他想起来了…一些事情。他想起和Steve的斗争，他想起了孤注一掷和傲睨自若，他想起了当Steve向他发射那个离子分解仪的时候他正要按下一个按钮，一个能毁灭一方世界的按钮。Tony颤抖着吸了一口气。他突然意识到Steve正和他脸对脸，他正专注地看着Tony。

“Tony，你知道你在哪儿吗？”

他不知道 _（哦他知道的）_ ，这儿看起来像是哪个贫瘠的星球 _（被他杀死的星球）_ ，但那无关紧要，Tony不知道他该说什么，接着这就出现了 _更多的疼痛_ 。“Steve，它…这疼…”

有好一会儿，Tony只是迷失在痛苦中，在他脑中飓风般的影像中，但不知为何，他不太认为那些影像属于他的记忆，他不知道到底发生了什么，他做了什么，何处是这灼人的幻想的尽头，何处又是他记忆的起始…然后他注意到Steve又开始说话了。Tony不太能集中注意，但他听到了一些什么让他好起来之类的，而他甚至都不记得那是什么意思。 _疼痛_ 不已。但他必需要知道发生了什么，为什么Steve像现在这样俯视着他…他脑中所有的这些‘记忆’，关于一些可怕事件的记忆…他几乎没法为一个问题发出声音，但当他问出声了，Steve看起来比原先更为严肃了。他厌恶这个。

“我们等等再谈这个。我现在想让你跟我来，可以吗？”

Tony想，他也许能开怀大笑，如若不是这疼痛与孤寂，还有那令人心惊的茫然无措。“我不…我没有那个时间了…”

当他作出回应之时，Steve的声音中的尖锐较之更胜：“你这是什么意思？你现在拥有这个世界上所有的时间，你不用再因为入侵的事继续责怪自己了。”

Tony知道他没法理解，他在他胸中感到一丝催促，他必需得赶在无法挽回之前说点什么，他竭力说出了他的回答：“你…不明白。你用一个离子分解器击中我了，是吗？”Tony指了指那个附在Steve腰带上的小小遥控器。

Steve低头看了一会儿，他甚至看起来是满足的：“是的。它能用来解决你战甲的拆卸。Reed做得不错。”

Tony不能理解。Reed是朋友…为什么他会…

在他能好好考虑这个问题之前（这好像太难去思考了，他的思绪是那么迟钝），他又一次听到了Steve的愤怒语调：“是的，你的‘好伙伴’Reed已经在我们的手上了，就在后面的飞艇上。你马上就能加入他了——”

一阵痛苦吞噬了Tony，让他几近昏厥。有这么一会儿，此处就只有难以忽略的炽热，纯粹的疼痛，而Tony能感觉到他自身的颤抖，他甚至不知道天际何在，不知道地球何在，他唯一所知就是他所剩的时间已然无几。这感觉起来就像是在心脏病发，在最后，Tony只是模糊地想起了另一次心脏病发，他从之自愈更从之涅槃的那一次，让他遇到那个他将会敬佩，爱戴的男人，那个将会在最后毁灭他的男人的那一次。

Tony感觉到一双强壮的手臂环绕着他，而后有这么一瞬间，那痛苦远去了。他试着张开他的双眼，但他不太能做到这个（太迟钝了）。但是他看见Steve了，看见了他的轮廓，弯着腰在他的上方，Tony知道他有什么事必须要告诉他，一件他早该告诉他的事（太蠢了）。他张开他的嘴巴，那好像就要竭尽他的全力一般，他听见了他自己的声音。随后黑暗将他吞噬殆尽。

 

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> *1 原文是RT，对不起我太不知道这是个啥_(:3」∠)_，但我觉得结合文意和图片，应该是指反应堆没错


End file.
